Dusty Crophopper
Dusty Crophopper is the main protagonist of the Disney film Planes. He has a problem: he's afraid of heights (Which all planes find shamefull and embarassing). It's up to his mentor Skipper and other planes to teach him to fly up high so he can race to the top of the sky. ''Planes'' In Planes, Dusty is first seen dreaming of out-running two fighter jets. He is introduced as a crop duster that works for Leadbottom, and dreams of competing in the Wings Around the Globe rally, but is afraid of heights. After qualifying for the competition, Dusty comes in sixth place, meaning he can't be in the competition. However, the next day, Roper comes to Propwash Junction and tells Dusty and his team that the plane ahead of him was using illegal fuel, and was disqualified, so Dusty was now eligible to compete. After meeting his racing idols, most of which were mean to him for being "just a crop duster", Dusty made friends with El Chupacabra. He was told by Bulldog that it was a competition, and that every man was in it for themselves. During the first leg, Bulldog sprung an oil leak, and the wind forced the oil into his eyes, blinding him. Dusty saved Bulldog by navigating him through the castle. At the next leg of the race, Dusty fell in love with Ishani, who gave him advice to fly low, so he didn't get scared when flying high. Dusty followed Ishani's advice, only to nearly die by being hit by an oncoming train. Later in one of the legs, Ripslinger's henchman Zed broke off Dusty's antenna, and he got lost at sea, but was rescued by two fighter jets. On the way back to where he should be, Dusty was caught in a storm, and sunk, but was rescued once again by a pitty. At the hospital, Dusty was severely damaged, including having a broken wing. The next day, all of the competitors gave Dusty new parts so he could race again. While Dottie repaired him, Chug watched some of Ripslinger's races, and figured out that before every victory, Ripslinger turns to his right side so the cameras can get good photos of him. During the final leg, Dusty fought Ned and Zed, while Skipper took on Ripslinger. After Ned and Zed got stuck between each other in between two rocks, Dusty caught up to Ripslinger when he was close to the finish line, and when Ripslinger leaned to his side, and Dusty saw the chance he was looking for, and sped by Ripslinger at the last second. At the end of the film, Skipper and Dusty were onboard the flight deck of the Jolly Wrenches ship, and the two flew over the sea, back to Propwash Junction. ''Planes: Fire & Rescue'' He at first races around the world again with Ripslinger, Bulldog and LJH 86 Special. However, later he got his gearbox broken while racing Skipper. He found out that he could never race again, but he still practiced his racing making a fire in the Propwash Junction Airport. then He learned from Mayday how to be a firefighter, and went to Piston Peak to look for Blade Ranger. When he got to Piston Peak, he met his favorite fan Dipper, a heavy lift helicopter called Silus Mcwind, aka Windlifter and the rude ex-military transport heavy plane Cabbie. He then found out their job is to go and switch off fires and then Dusty got so interested that he went along with the planes. He then met Blade Ranger who told him to get out of the fire, but he didn't listen. Dusty was damaged and Maru fixed him, giving him new wheels to firefight. He then met Cad who liked him (and other famous people) in first place and invited him to his party. Dusty then got trained by Blade Ranger well he never succeeded, even when he switched off the big fire but sprayed onto everyone. Blade Ranger got angry and didn't let Dusty go to Cad's party, making Dusty and the others have no choice but to sneak into the party in the hotel. Dusty saw all kinds of fun activities and met Andr'e who made marriages. Suddenly, Cad saw him and told him that soon he will get a promotion from Secretary Of The Interior. However, time has passed and a fire came towards the hotel. Dusty drove so fast that he fell into the river, but later he wanted to splash some water onto the fire to stop the mess. However, Dusty couldn't drive up and Blade saved him from going down the big waterfall. Blade didn't understand why Dusty didn't listen to orders and Dusty replied that he can't drive fast because his gearbox is broken. Blade took him to a safety place where Blade burnt down. Dusty went to call Windlifter and Blade Ranger was carried towards the fixing room. The fire meanwhile got even closer to the hotel and Cad didn't even care so Dusty had to do all the work by himself. He told Windlifter he needs every plane his got so he lead the planes to switch off the biggest fire ever. Dusty succeeded but another fire surrounded Winnie and Harvey. Dusty saved them together with Blade Ranger who was impressed but Dusty drove to fast so the red light went on and he collapsed. Blade and Maru fixed him and he was happy too now have a better gearbox. Suddenly, he discovered that the new superintendent was Jammer and caring about Cad who was his ally he asked what happen to him. It was discovered Cad got fired by Secretary Of The Interior for not caring about the park but just about the hotel. Dusty came back to Propwash Junction and raced with all of his new friends in the airport that was still open thanks to him. Category:Disney Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Heroic Race Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Planes Heroes